And He Said (Kagehina)
by Doyouevenknowhim
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata both go to Karasuno, but they don't talk a lot. Then on an app, Kageyama meets someone called 'Chibi-Chan'. This is a Kageyama x Hinata take on Romeo and Juliet, I hope you enjoy. (Based off a balcony scene me and my friend had to create in school. 'Shayne' and 'Toby' Will forever be my little gay children)


As I sat up right on my bed, my head rested against the backboard, I mindlessly stared at the phone as I skipped people and people skipped me. I just recently downloaded this new app made for talking to people. It's basically for loners, so me. You have a screen name, five hobbies/interests and then you write a bio about yourself. The usual spiel.

My eyes began stinging in the corners, then watering up because of how much I had been starring. As I groaned, I tossed the phone to the side (where it thankfully landed on a pillow) and began to rub my eyes. As the dull pain subsided, I could practically imagine how my usual blue eyes were scattered with red veins.

Once I picked up my phone I realised I had a new message from someone by the name of "Chibi-Chan". Really? Who willingly would choose that name? I clicked on the message to see what it said.

 **Volleyball?! I love volleyball! And you play the violin? That's pretty cool!**

 _I guess so, and what position do you play? And please, even your exclamation marks are giving me a headache. I can practically imagine you shouting._

 **Oh, heh sorry ^^'. I play middle blocker now, but in middle school I played wing spiker.**

 _Oh? Cool, I guess. I read your bio, I'm sixteen too._

 **Really? That's Awesome!**

 **Sorry exclamation mark**

 _Whatever, and what's with your screen name? Are you a girl or a boy?_

 **I didn't choose it, I swear! My senpai at school did and I don't know how to change it, I'm a boy! And who are you to speak? Your SN is Blueberry XD**

 _It was randomised, and I went with it. I like the colour blue._

 **So you thought blueberry was a good idea?**

 _Yes._

 **Well then...**

A slight smile lit up my face as I continued to talk to this guy for a while longer. A few hours later, I looked at the time. It was already 21:18, and I still haven't had a shower.

 _I have to go get a shower. It was okay talking to you... I guess._

 **Hey! Wait...**

 _ ***Chibi-Chan has sent you a friend request***_

 _ ***Friend request accepted***_

 _You're lucky, I hardly ever speak to someone on this more than once._

 **Really? Oh I must be special**

 _Don't flatter yourself. Goodbye._

 _ ***Blueberry has gone off-line***_

 _Oh but I'm very flattered, later._

 _ ***Chibi-Chan has gone off-line***_

As Hinata munched the last of his bento he yelled goodbye to his friends at the lunch table, then he ran out of the canteen. After picking up his script from his locker, he ran up the stairs to get to the Lecture Theatre. As he swung open the door, the whole drama club turned around to look at him. He scanned over the room, and he was happy to find they hadn't started yet.

"Ah Hinata, did you finally ditch the volleyball club for us?" His senpai, Nakamura Tadashi, asked him teasingly. Hinata instantly went red in the face, and looked towards the ground and starred at his feet. "Well, I asked my captain nicely and he moved practice until after school." He spluttered out.

Two weeks ago in Japanese Literature Class, Hinata and his partner had to recite a short monologue from a play. His partner, Shimizu Kana, happened to be in the drama club and she was impressed. After referring to Nakamura, she asked Hinata to join the drama club. Hinata was thrilled when he was asked to join, he loved drama in middle school but now in high school he kind of gave up on it. Without thinking he joined, only to find out the club was sometimes on at the same time as volleyball which had been a huge inconvenience.

"Oh don't mind, I was just kidding. Right," he began, " Everyone grab a seat and listen up. Everyone auditioned last week and I have made the final decision." He shouted above all the constant chatter. As he spoke about the importance of the play and how he was happy to be the head of the club on his last year, Hinata zoned out. Somehow, he had sat down on a seat beside Shimizu and now he was staring at Nakamura. He had light brown hair that was slightly long, but well groomed. His eyes were a dark brown and thick rimmed black glasses covered them.

Recently, he found himself looking at boys a lot more than he did girls. Especially a certain someone on a the volleyball team. Even last night when he was speaking to this 'Blueberry' person, he couldn't help but find himself flirting with him. Although, Hinata knew that if it weren't over the screen and it were face to face he wouldn't have the courage to do so. Eventually he came back to reality, and right on time.

"Boring stuff over... Now onto the roles. I myself have taken on Mercutio as he is basically the comic relief until, well you know. Okay! Lord and Lady Capulet will be going to Asato and Hara. As for Lord and Lady Montague, that goes to Ishii and Kinoshita. Tybalt goes to Matsuno, sorry man I don't think Romeo was for you. The nurse goes to Minami, the Apothecary is going to be Oshiro." He droned on and on and on, Hinata nearly fell asleep.

"And now, drumroll please, Juliet goes to Shimizu and Romeo goes to Hinata. Well done you guys, and well done everybody!" Nakamura announced, Hinata nearly fell out of his chair. He got the part... He got the part! Unable to contain his excitement, he yelled out "Yahoo!" As he jumped up. Behind him he heard Shimizu, "Well I guess we'll be working together a lot more. I look forward to it!" She exclaimed as she bowed down.

"Me too, Shimizu-San!" He replied, bouncing on the balls of his feet attempting to be calm. She smiled at him then spoke up, "Call me Kana, please. I'm too used to my brother's friends calling him Shimizu-San and I'd be more comfortable with you saying that." He agreed and on went Drama club.

As I sat at the train station, I felt my back pocket vibrate because of my phone. When I took it out and checked it, I rolled my eyes but I was secretly giddy. It was a message from Chibi-Chan.

 **Hey, are you finished at school? I'm just out of practice!**

 _Yeah, I'm waiting on the train arriving._

 **Oh, cool! I ride my bike home. So, how was your day?**

 _Crap, but volleyball was not bad. And you?_

Shit, I just missed my train for Chibi-Chan. Great.


End file.
